This invention relates to low current rocker or toggle switches; and particularly such switches that are simple in design, easy and inexpensive to manufacture in mass production, and suitable for use in an electronic multiplexed electrical system in an automobile or consumer appliance. The switch apparatus of this invention provides particular advantages where a plurality of such switches are to be located in one common area such as an automobile instrument panel, since the structure of the switch of this invention allows the use of some common parts among all the switches.
The typical commercially available rocker or toggle switch is a self-contained, separate unit which includes a variety of small parts which provide for complexity in manufacturing and resulting high cost. An example is the type TP rocker button-actuated toggle switch available from the Microswitch Company, which uses a spring-loaded finger which slides across overcenter tangs on a contact blade. Other locking rocker switches have been proposed in the patents to Norden U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,670; Gibbs U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,570; Reiner U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,191 and Steiner U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,980; but these either have similar complexity themselves or offer other disadvantages for mass production in automotive use. In addition, none of these switches allow the sharing of parts in multiple switch assemblies.
In the patent to Teofil Szablowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,791, issued Feb. 27, 1973, a pressure actuated switch is disclosed in which a resilient foam pad is sandwiched between a pair of parallel flexible sheets carrying fork-like planar contact members stamped to form frusto-conical contacts. The resilient foam member has a plurality of openings through which the frusto-conical contacts are engaged to close a circuit when pressure exerted on the flexible sheets causes the foam pad to be compressed.
The switch of this invention uses a contact stucture similar to that shown in the Szablowski patent, but modified to provide multiple separate circuits. Such a contact "package" is included in a housing having a front face in which one or more rocker members are pivotally mounted. Each rocker member has a pair of legs, each of which legs is capable of alternately compressing or releasing the contact package in the area of one pair of contacts to close or open a particular circuit. A spring detent fixed to the housing adjacent each leg engages that leg when it is withdrawn from the contact package to latch the rocker member in this position with its opposite leg causing engagement of a pair of contacts.
Further details and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and following description of a preferred embodiment.